Consolations From A Tennis Prodigy
by Moody1656
Summary: RyoSaku Jealousy spurs inside Ryoma when a boy begins to date Sakuno. What does the prodigy do? The logical thing...restrain himself from murder. Rated just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Consolations from a Tennis Prodigy**

**AN://**

**Moody 1656: Okay let's get this straight this is my **_FIRST_** story in Tennis no Ohjisama, so don't kill me! Anyways, hope you guys like this story, and sorry if you don't, especially because I switch what's happening a lot. By the way, Yay Rafael Nadal won the French Open for the third consecutive year! Sorry. And like I say in every single one of my stories, on with the story!**

Ryoma Echizen.

Yeah it's definitely not one of the easiest subjects to write an essay on. Shit it's not an easy subject unless it's about his tennis skills. Seriously, go up to Momo and ask him what he knows about Ryoma. He'd most likely just say, 'Well he likes tennis a lot, and his cat, and I think he's got an eye for-' That abrupt halt would probably be because Ryoma threw something at his head.

Try asking his dad you'll get the simple reply of, 'Who is this Echizen you speak of?' or 'The brat's got some issues; he's always too lazy to get up, he's arrogant, and he can't handle girls. The guy is as dense as a brick.' Then again if you ask his brother you wouldn't get much information either, or his cousin, or mom, probably from Karupin but unless you speak cat you're out of luck.

Seriously there's no one who knows much about the prodigy, and that's how he likes it. Not one person is aware of what goes on in his head or why he does the things he does. He always keeps a certain distance from everyone, he doesn't even have to be careful about how much he'll let people know about him; it all comes naturally.

Ryoma has never understood why people want to know so much about each other. C'mon who wants people to know there secrets, favorite color, and all that other shit. Personally he thought it was a waste of time, memory, and words.

Someone asks him 'why do you like ponta so much?' he could ignore the person, say 'hn', or bounce a question back; simple. Not waste his time and tell the person an elaborate explanation which they won't even get, and he'll end up saying 'It's good.', just so the idiot understands.

Why did anybody need to know so much anyways? If it doesn't concern them why care? Ryoma asked himself as he ended a tennis match. "Game to Echizen."

Ryoma smirked lowering his cap over his eyes. "Mada mada dane." He smirked walking off the courts to his friends.

"Good job Ryoma." They congratulated him. Ryoma's smirk never faltered as he picked up his things and began walking away from everyone.

"Man, you wonder if that guy smiles." Momoshiro joked once he was out of sight.

"Nya! Hey where's Ryuuzaki-chan?" Eiji asked looking around.

"Sakuno left a little while ago to get something to drink. I wonder what's taking her so long though." Tomoka said concerned.

"Oh well." Momo said grabbing his things seeing as everyone else besides Eiji and Fuji had left. "Ja, Osakada-chan."

Momo walked up to his waiting friends. "Hey let's go out and celebrate! Burgers on Fuji!" Eiji exclaimed before Momo could dump it on him.

Fuji just smiled and nodded, not minding at all.

As usual when Ryoma walked away from the senpai-tachi he went to the vending machines to get a can of grape ponta. He opened the can and began walking his way out of the school sipping his soda when he heard some voices.

Curiously he slowly walked to them and saw Ryuuzaki and a boy. Furthermore, a boy he didn't know.

"Sakuno-chan, will you come with me to the movies tonight?" the guy asked.

"Ano…I…um, well." Sakuno stuttered nervously.

Ryoma smirked, 'Of course she'll say no. I heard Momo-senpai and Eji-senpai say she likes someone already.'

"Sure…I'll meet you there Awai-kun." Sakuno smiled blushing.

'I guess I was wrong.' Ryoma scowled not understanding why he was so unhappy.

"Okay, I'll be waiting there at 7." _Awai_ said walking away.

Sakuno smiled and turned to walk away too. Of course Ryoma was standing where she was going to pass by. And since Ryoma was still dazed, sort of, and Sakuno was looking down she bumped into his chest. On instinct she jumped back apologizing for not paying attention. Ryoma smirked and turned around lowering his cap. "Don't worry about it." He replied.

Ryuuzaki Sakuno was probably one of the very very few people he actually answered a few personal questions to. Like when she asked him why he started playing tennis he told her that he didn't remember exactly why, because when he realized it he was playing everyday. Later he told her it was to beat someone. She was a nuisance but still a good friend he supposed.

"Ano…I…" Sakuno struggled with her words. "Congratulations…on winning another match."

"Thanks." Ryoma said smirking.

"Ano…I'll just go home now." She said walking around him.

Ryoma raised an eyebrow at her as she turned her back to him, going the opposite way he was going. "Ryuuzaki, isn't your house the other way?" He asked pointing at the direction he was going to.

Sakuno shut her eyes tight and then turned around walking over to him. "Go-Gomen, Ryoma-kun."

"I'm home." Ryoma said walking into his home. Just as soon as he said so an orange came flying at his face that he barely managed to dodge. "Ryoga! What was that for?" Ryoma glared at is brother who was leaning against the doorframe eating an orange.

"Chibisuke, you ruined the fun out of throwing fruit at you." He smirked walking up to his little brother. Ryoma just kept glaring at him, and after a short staring contest Ryoga slung his arm around Ryoma and pressed his knuckles on his head rubbing them back and forth.

Poor little Ryoma just struggled against the headlock trying to squirm his way out of his brothers arms. Finally Ryoga got bored and threw Ryoma to the ground. "So what you'd do today?"

"Betsuni." Ryoma stated simply going up to his room.

"I thought you had a match today?" Ryoga said following him.

"If you knew why'd you ask?" Ryoma said slamming his bedroom door on his brother's face.

Still that didn't stop the annoyance seeing as even when Ryoma made it clear he didn't want him in he still walked inside his room and sat on his bed. "Get out."

"What's got you so mad?" Ryoga asked finishing the orange.

"Nani?" Ryoma asked petting Karupin.

"You're even moodier than usual." He stated simply. "Usually you don't yell at me for throwing something at you, you just throw it back at me."

"Betsuni."

"You're impossible to figure, you know that?" Ryoga shrugged walking out of Ryoma's room.

"That's just how I like it."

"Obaa-chan I'm going out today." Sakuno said putting on her shoes and walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sumire asked poking her head out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to the movies with a friend." Sakuno said her hand on the door knob.

"Tomoka?"

"No."

"Horio?"

"No."

"Kachiro? Katseuo?"

"N-Neither."

"Oh, then it's Ryoma right?"

"No…not him either." She said holding the door open. "I'm going with a boy from my c-class, A-Awai."

"I don't think I know him." Sumire said walking out of the kitchen with her arms crossed. Sakuno shifted a little in her grandmother's gaze.

"N-no, you don't." She said bowing her head.

"I don't know about this Sakuno." Her grandmother said thinking. "What if somebody else goes with you too?"

"Wh-who?" Sakuno asked confused, and then regretted what she said.

"Old hag? What do you want?" Nanjiro Echizen asked through the phone.

"Nanjiro, I need a favor."

"Why would I do anything for you?" Nanjiro asked pushing Ryoga when he tried to listen to the conversation that was going on the phone.

"I just need your son to go with my granddaughter to the movies with her friends." Sumire said as nice as possible without blowing up on Nanjiro.

"Which one?" Nanjiro asked still pushing Ryoga annoyed.

"Ryoma."

Ryoga pouted. "Why does Chibisuke always get to go everywhere?"

Nanjiro covered the receiver. "You went out yesterday. Plus, it's surprising that that ice cube of your brother even has friends."

"Can I please go?" Ryoga kept asking. "I'm really bored."

"Hey hag, I'm gonna be dumping both of my sons on you okay?" Before Sumire had a chance to object he had already hung up.

"Chibisuke!" Ryoga called up. "Get down here, we're leaving!"

Ryoma grudgingly walked downstairs and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"You're coach wants us to baby-sit her granddaughter." Ryoga said putting his shoes on.

"Ryuuzaki? Why?" Ryoma asked perplexed.

"I don't know. Just look on the bright side we get to go to a free movie." Ryoga smiled walking out the door. "Are you coming?" He asked looking at Ryoma still standing in the same place.

"Matte!" Ryoma yelled pushing his feet through his shoes and running after Ryoga.

"C'mon, hurry up Sakuno!" Tomoka shouted dragging Sakuno to the movie theatre.

"Ano…Tomo-chan, I don't wa-want to go." Sakuno argued trying to pull her wrist away from Tomoka's grip.

"C'mon it'll be fun." Tomoka urged still pulling.

_Why did Obaa-chan ask so many people to come? I'm not a little girl._ Sakuno thought sighing. Sumire had kind of over done it. She called Ryoma, Momo, Eiji, Kaidoh, Fuji, and Tomo to keep an eye on her date. This was going to be so embarrassing. "Kami-sama, what did I do to deserve this?" She asked out loud

"Sakuno, it won't be that bad. I swear!" Tomoka still tried as they neared the theatre. Already waiting was Awai, Fuji, Kaidoh, Momo, and Eiji. "Oi! Guys, we're here!!!"

"Told you they'd get here before Echizen." Kaidoh said to Momo.

"Shut up Mamushi!" Momoshiro yelled.

"Make me baka!" Kaidoh continued, hissing.

"Guys calm down." Awai said uncomfortable. "Hi Sakuno-chan."

"Hi Awai-kun." Sakuno greeted meekly. "Gomen, I didn't think Obaa-chan…would've over-overreacted."

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Awai said giving her a small smile.

"Chibisuke hurry up!!!!!" A voice yelled from the distance.

"What's Echizen's brother doing here?" Eiji said with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't even want to come. I only came because you insisted on coming." Ryoma said being pulled by Ryoga.

"Stop being a party pooper." Ryoga said pulling even harder on his brother's arm causing him to fall on the ground in front of Fuji's feet.

"Sorry about being so late. Ryoma here just kept arguing once we were a few blocks from here." Ryoga said scratching the back of his neck.

"Need help Echizen?" Fuji asked holding a hand out to the ochibi.

"Nya! Ochibi, why did you're brother come too?" Eiji asked pointing at Ryoga.

"He overheard the conversation my dad had with coach and ended up coming." Ryoma said adjusting his Fila hat.

"Fsshuu, can we just go in." Kaidoh said with his arms crossed, a bored expression on his face.

"I agree with Kaidoh-senpai, if we keep talking anymore we won't find any good seats." Tomoka whined.

Everyone nodded and started walking in. **(they already bought the tickets)**

**10 minutes into the movie**

"Ow!" an anonymous voice exclaimed.

A red-head, green-head, and spiky- haired guy tried to stifle a chuckle as they heard the shriek of pain. "That is why popcorn seeds are better than spit balls." Ryoga said holding a straw and about ten popcorn seeds.

"Oi, let me try!" Eiji exclaimed getting a bunch of 'sshh's' "Gomen." He whispered.

"Here you go." Ryoga said handing him the seeds and straw.

"Yatta!" he whisper-yelled. He popped a seed in his mouth and pushed it into the straw with his tongue. _One, two, three! _ He counted then blew into the straw sending the seed flying at a person's head.

Just when the seed hit the person's neck the person turned around. Eiji 'eeped' seeing his buchou glare at him and mouth '50 laps tomorrow'.

Momo and Ryoga began cracking up seeing Tezuka's actions. "Let me try." Momo said taking the straw and sticking a seed in it. _One, two, three!_ He counted and began blowing and blowing, and blowing some more but the seed didn't budge. His face started turning purple as Ryoga, Eiji, Fuji, Tomoka, and Kaidoh stared at him. Momo finally tried inhaling then blew again as hard as he could, but when he did the seed just fell from out of the straw's end. At that moment everyone started laughing uncontrollably getting many glares and shushing from people around them.

"Watch this is how you do it." Ryoga whispered positioning himself awkwardly on the floor. His eyes gleamed maliciously spotting his target, Ryoma. _One, two, three!_ The seed flew at the ochibi but before it was half way there it got hit by another seed causing it to fall down.

The three boys looked over at where it came from and saw Ryoma smirking holding a straw of his own. "Mada mada dane." He said smirking.

Ryoma blew again on his straw sending three different seeds out. Each hitting either Ryoga, Momoshiro, or Eiji on the eye.

"Ow!" all three exclaimed clutching their eyes.

"SSSSHHHH!!!!!"

**30 minutes after**

Awai glanced over at his right where Sakuno was. He then glanced to his left and saw the senpai who came, Tomoka, and the two Echizen looking at the screen. Again he glanced at Sakuno and tried the old yawn and stretch.

**Yawn** He started looking down at Sakuno. Just as he was starting to place his arm around Sakuno Awai got a seed sent into his mouth causing him to choke.

Sakuno turned worriedly at her date seeing him cough and cough aggressively. She tried hitting his back to help him and soon she heard a sharp cough and sighed as Awai stopped choking. "Daijoubu?"

"I'm fine, thanks Sakuno-chan." Awai said smiling but cursing inside.

A few seats away sat a tennis prodigy grasping a straw roughly. _Kuso! Why did I do that? It doesn't matter, he was asking for it._

_**That's exactly why we did that.**_

_Let me guess you're my inner?_

_**And people call us dim. Yes I am.**_

_Hn._

_**Don't just sit there keep an eye on Sakuno.**_

_Ryuuzaki? Why?_

'_**Cause that guy keeps trying to make a move on her.**_

_Well he is her date._

_**And you're supposed to watch over them. Why do you think Ryuuzaki-sensei asked us to come?**_

_I guess._

_**Plus if anyone should be doing that it's us.**_

_I have to disagree._

_**Whatever, just look after her.**_

_Why does my inner sound not one bit like me._

'_**Cause most inners are opposite to the person they are.**_

_Oh. _Ryoma thought looking through the corner of his eyes at the couple. _I'll just intervene when he tries something reckless. _He decided turning his attention to the screen.

"Kaidoh-senpai?" Tomoka asked poking the viper's head. "Are you asleep?"

"I was." He muttered opening an eye. "What do you want?"

"This movie is boring." Tomoka stated.

"That's why I was sleeping." Kaidoh said stretching accidentally brushing his hand against Tomoka's cheek. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Tomoka said knowing her blush wasn't seen.

"What's everyone else doing, are they actually paying attention to the movie?" Kaidoh asked the red head.

"Fuji-senpai is, Ryoga, Momo, and Eiji keep throwing popcorn seeds at people, Sakuno and Awai are preoccupied with each other, but Ryoma-kun is doing a little of everything everyone's doing." Tomoka said sighing. "I'm so bored."

"Just sleep," Kaidoh suggested.

"I can't. I'm a light sleeper." Tomoka cursed having so many siblings. She had to be a light sleeper or they'd set the house on fire. "And I can't leave Sakuno."

Kaidoh sweat dropped. This girl was too complicated. "You're my senpai; shouldn't you know what to do?" She asked angrily.

Kaidoh's eyebrow twitched as she ranted on and soon his eyes twitched too. Through the whole movie he had to sit through all her rambling and lecturing. _Shut up, please shut up._

**10 minutes after**

Ryoma was still watching Awai carefully and stopped him every time he thought he was getting too close to her. Too close. Ryoma blew another seed at Awai hitting him on the neck. _This was more fun than I thought. _ He smirked watching him clutch his neck.

"Who keeps doing that?" Awai finally snapped.

Ryoma just smirked still looking at the screen. Apparently the guy was very dim and turned to the three older guys with straws in their hands. "Quit it!" he exclaimed just as the movie ended.

"Hey that kid ruined the ending!"

"What the fuck was that for baka!!!"

"That fucker!!!"

Ryoma turned to Sakuno and shook his head. "Ryuuzaki, I can't believe your date just ruined the movie."

Sakuno blushed at his comment and turned her attention to getting Awai to calm down.

"Ano…Awai-kun, we should leave." Sakuno said getting up.

"Gomen Sakuno-chan." Awai said starting to leave.

Ryoma had already gotten up and left as well as Ryoga, Fuji, Eiji, and Momo. But Kaidoh and Tomoka were still sitting and sleeping? Tomoka's head was on Kaidoh's shoulder and Kaidoh's was on her head. Sakuno smiled and walked out with Awai wondering how long it would take them to wake up.

**Outside**

"Nya that was great!!!" Eiji exclaimed jumping up and down.

"The movie?" Ryoma asked unbelievingly.

"That movie was the dumbest thing I ever saw!" Momo exclaimed.

"You didn't even see half." Fuji said smiling like usual.

"It was that bad!!!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Hey remember when Momo accidentally hit that old lady?" Ryoga snickered.

"Don't remind me." Momo said scowling. "Who thought old ladies were so mean."

"Nya! Or when Ryoga hit that guy from Fudomine." Eiji exclaimed laughing uncontrollably.

"Hey I wasn't the one who hit themselves with it. I didn't even think that was possible." Ryoga chuckled.

"I liked the movie." Fuji said suddenly.

"Eh?" All three guys said shocked, even Ryoma was shocked. **(He saw it too remember)**

"It had a good plot." Fuji stated simply at their perplexed faces.

"You're crazy Fuji." Momo said getting a glare from said person. "I mean, you're free to have your own opinion."

He just smiled and waved to them. "Ja."

"I have to go too." Eiji said walking away. "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Well bye Echizen, and Echizen!" Momo said walking away as well.

"Did everyone leave already?" Awai asked walking outside with Sakuno.

"Yup." Ryoga said placing his hands behind his neck.

Sakuno stood still looking at the ground while twiddling her thumbs. "Ano…"

"We're gonna leave too." Ryoma said beginning to walk away.

"Good." Awai muttered. "C'mon I'll walk you home Sakuno.

"Okay." Sakuno muttered still looking down. "Bye Ryoma-kun."

"Ja." Ryoma muttered walking away with his brother.

After walking for a few minutes Ryoga spoke up. "You like her, don't you Chibisuke?"

"What are you talking about?" Ryoma asked.

_**Us liking Sakuno-chan.**_

_Again, I disagree._

"Ryoma, you know exactly what I mean. You like Ryuuzaki-chan." Ryoga smirked pointing at him.

"We're only friends." Ryoma said simply. "Nothing more."

"Friends with benefits?" Ryoga smirked.

"You talk to oyaji too much." Ryoma said disgusted that he was the only non-pervert in his family.

"C'mon you can't tell me you've never even thought about it." Ryoga's smirk grew.

_**Of course we have baka!**_

"It's never crossed my mind." Ryoma said mentally glaring at his inner. _Do you ever leave?_

"Oh, no?" Ryoga asked in mock surprise. "I guess since I'm starting to talk like oyaji we should ask him." He said seeing their house.

Ryoma's eyes widened at that. "R-Ryoga!!! Get back here!!!! Ryoga! MATTE!!! RYOGAAAA!!!" He yelled chasing the older Echizen.

"Catch me if you can!" Ryoga taunted reaching for the door.

"Matte!"

Ryoga smirked and took in a deep breathe flinging the door open. "OYAJI!!!! RYOMA LOVES RYUUZAKI-CHAN AND WON'T ADMIT IT!!!! RYOMA AND RYUUZAKI-CHAN SITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-" Ryoga was cut off mid-way **(Damn imagine how much teasing he was planning) **through his taunts, being tackled to the grounds by Ryoma.

"Ryoga no baka! SHUT UP!!!" Ryoma yelled trying hard to pin the older boy.

"The wh-whole time- OW- in the movies….Ha!" Ryoga said through laughs. **('Ow!' was Ryoma hitting him with his knee, and 'Hah!' was Ryoga flipping Ryoma over.) **"Anyways, he was glaring at Ryuuzaki's date the whole time!!!!"

Nanjiro stood with his arms crossed the whole time they were fighting observing his peculiar sons. His face was plastered with an amused grin, mostly from them fighting than the conversation itself. "Eh? Ryoma I knew you were growing to that age!" Nanjiro smirked watching his son try to frighten him with his infamous glare.

"Oyaji no baka." He sneered propping his knee up and flipping his brother, pinning him again before kicking him in the….well, you know.

"ITTEI!!!! R-Ryoma!" Ryoga hissed rolling on the ground.

"Now if you two idiots are done I'm going to my room. Tell Nanako nii-chan I'm not eating dinner tonight." Ryoma said adjusting his cap and walking up to his room.

"Oyaji, can you get me some ice?" Ryoga said starting to stand.

"Get it yourself, I'm gonna go take a nap." Nanjiro said kicking his son down. He walked away holding his magazine in front of him with a blush on his face.

"Baka." Ryoga hissed struggling to stand once again.

Sakuno sighed, her back to the door to the entrance of her home. Awai had just walked her home, and she could have sworn he tried kissing her. _Why would he do that? Well we were on a date. But that was a first date! Plus, I still like Ryoma-kun. Mou, why did this happen to me!_ She placed a hand to her forehead and sighed again. "Obaa-chan I'm home."

"So how was your date Sakuno?" Sumire asked poking her head out of the kitchen, again. Sakuno could hear the water running, so she guessed she was washing the dishes.

"Please never invite all of my friends and Ryoma's brother to go with me somewhere." Sakuno begged walking over to her grandmother.

"Was it that bad?" Sumire asked concerned turning off the water.

"Not really, but it was bothersome t say the least." She tried saying as polite as possible. "Momo-chan-sempai, Eiji-sempai, and Ryoga-san were disturbing everyone in the theatre, Tomo-chan and Kaidoh weren't that bad, neither were Ryoma-kun or Fuji-sempai; but it was still embarrassing."

"Well I'm sorry Sakuno, but I don't trust that boy."

"But you haven't met him!" She retaliated.

"Don't talk back to me Sakuno!" Sumire scowled. "Just go to bed and we'll discuss this some other time."

**(I hate when parents say things like that, or in this case grandparents.)**

"Hai."

**Monday**

Giggling could be heard from in front of him, oh how the prodigy wanted to kill himself! Usually he wouldn't mind this sort of thing, seeing as he loved the sweetness of her voice. What he hated was those giggles weren't made because of him, but because of some idiotic and perverted guy like Awai.

Ryoma decided to play it safe and not look at them so he weren't to jump the guy at any given moment. Sakuno was happy and he should be happy for her, it's not like he had any affectionate feelings toward her. Oh no, he was just jealous that he could never get his _friend_ this happy before. Yeah that's it.

**RING**

Finally it's lunch. Now he could escape this hell and lay down on the roof, _alone_. And that's just how he wanted it.

He slowly trudged away, trying to stay calm the whole way out. _Almost to the door, just don't look back, don't look back!_

_**C'mon just beat the shit out of that bastard. Hit the teme should be a fun game!**_

_Shut up._ Ryoma mentally curse reaching the door, he placed his hand on the knob, turn, pull, now all he had to do was walk out without anyone holding him back. "Oi, Echizen!" _Damn Horio!_

"Hn?" he asked not turning around knowing the boy was behind him.

"Why don't stay and eat with us?" Ryoma could imagine him pointing to the two boys who could actually stand him.

"No." He replied coldly and walked out.

"What's with him?" Horio asked out loud.

"Who knows?" Kachiro stated plainly.

"Echizen!" another loud voice called the prodigy.

He tiredly turned his head to the voice. "Hn?"

"Eat lunch with me and Eiji-sempai today!" Momo said grabbing the boy's hand before he could protest.

_Stupid sempai._

**Back In the Classroom**

"Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka exclaimed a few inches away from Sakuno, causing her to hurt her ears.

"Tomo-chan?" Sakuno said a little dazed. "I was right next to you, I-I don't see why y-you had to scream."

"C'mon, I forgot my lunch. We have to go eat in the cafeteria today!" Tomoka proclaimed grabbing her friend's wrist.

"Okay." Sakuno said following Tomoka out of the classroom.

**Moody1656: Okay, I've decided to make this story a two-shot, seeing as it would be too much for a one-shot. Updates happen faster when I get reviews so click that purple button.**


	2. Chapter 2

Consolations From A Tennis Prodigy

**Consolations from a Tennis Prodigy**

**Part 2**

**AN/**

**Moody 1656: Sorry for the delay. I guess that's all I can say. On with the story!**

"Eep!" Tomoka yelped hiding behind Sakuno.

"Tomo-chan?" Sakuno asked puzzled. "Daijoubou?"

Tomoka nodded from behind her, and peered over her friend's shoulder. "Now that I think about it, I can go without lunch. Let's go Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno turned in the direction her friend was looking and first saw Ryoma looking at her. He quickly looked down. At that table she saw Momoshiro, Eiji, Fuji, Kaidoh, and Inui. "Oi! Ryuzaki-chan, Osakada-chan! Nya! Come sit with us!" Eiji exclaimed pointing at a couple of empty seats.

Sakuno looked over at Tomoka for an answer. "Iie, arigatou Kikumaru-sempai." She answered before Sakuno could ask. "Besides, I have to buy my lunch first."

Eiji stole one of Momo's many lunch trays and said, "Momo-chan can spare some of his."

"Hey!" Momo whined.

Sakuno smiled at her friend before beginning to walk over to the table first. "Arigatou Kikumaru-sempai and Momo-chan-sempai."

Tomoka trudged over to the table and took a seat next to Sakuno, unfortunately it was also next to Kaidoh. "Oh, now I understand why Osakada-chan didn't want to sit here!" Momoshiro smirked at Kaidoh and the girl. Both reddened at remembrance of the other day. "She was mad that she even gave Mamushi a second glance."

"Shut up you baka!" The two managed to yell at the same time. They glanced at each other blushing, before looking down.

Eiji spotted the glances that Ryoma kept giving Sakuno and whispered to Momoshiro, "Oi, Ochibi looks mad."

"Nani?" Momo looked over at Ryoma and then Sakuno, the tension was so obvious. "Oi, Echizen, are you and Ryuzaki going through a temporary break-up scenario?"

"Nani?" Ryoma asked confused.

"It almost seems like you two were dating before that Awai guy asked Ryuzaki-chan out."

"D-Dating?" Sakuno asked shocked. "Momo-chan-senpai you have it all wrong. B-Besides I only went out with Awai-kun once."

"So what?" Eiji joined in. "First dates could either go one of two; good or bad."

"Actually," Inui interrupted. "By the data I have on Ryuzaki-chan there is an 85.7 chance that things went bad."

At this statistic Ryoma's head went up and he looked at Sakuno expectantly. "Ano…" She began to say. "I'd rather keep my private life to myself."

"Aw, c'mon Ryuzaki-chan, we're all friends!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Gomenasai, Kikumaru-senpai." Sakuno said bowing her head, "If you don't mind I have to go somewhere."

"But I just started eating," Tomoka whined.

Sakuno smiled at her friend, "It's okay Tomo-chan, it's not too important I'll see you in class later."

After Sakuno was out of sight Ryoma stood and began to leave, "Oi, Ochibi where are you going?"

"Outside." Ryoma stated nonchalantly. He followed the direction he saw Sakuno go. And he soon found himself outside. A few yards in front of him he could see Sakuno sitting on a bench. He began to walk her way when he saw Awai. Awai sat down next to Sakuno, grinning moronically. _**What the hell is he doing here?!**_

_I don't know._

_**Well go see what he wants!**_ Ryoma sighed, knowing this wouldn't be the smartest thing to do.

_I shouldn't. _He thought, though he hid to still hear and see what was going on.

"H-Hello Awai-kun." Sakuno stuttered uncomfortably. "What are you doing out here?"

He grinned before scooting closer to her and facing her, "I saw you outside so I decided to join you Sakuno-chan."

Sakuno looked down, "Oh, um, arigatou godaimasu." Ryoma's cat like eyes watched carefully as he saw what was going on. It appeared that Inui-sempai's data was right. Sakuno didn't seem too happy to see Awai. "Do you mind if I was alone?"

Awai looked at her curiously, "Why? Is something wrong?"

She scooted away from him, "Ie, but I'd like to be left alone." Ryoma didn't fail to see what was going on, she didn't want him there.

Awai slightly scowled but shrugged, "Okay, Sakuno-chan." He leaned towards her and when he tried to give her a kiss she turned her face to the side slightly. "Sakuno-chan?"

Sakuno blushed and stood up from the bench quickly. "Ano, sumimasen, Awai-kun! I, I, I—"

"Sakuno-chan, is there something wrong?" Awai asked standing up as well.

She looked down at the ground feeling guilty for rejecting Awai like that. "Awai-kun, I don't—"

"Hey Ryuzaki," Ryoma said coming up behind her like he had never even been around. _**That's what I was saying! We had to interfere, or else he would have stuck his filthy lips on her lips!**_ "Osakada wanted me to see if you were okay."

Sakuno jumped blushing immensely. "Ryoma-kun?!" She exclaimed turning to face him. "I-I-I-I'm fine. I was just talking to Awai-kun."

_**Talking didn't seem to be on **_**his**_** mind**_**. **Ryoma glared at Awai hostilely. "It didn't seem like if there was much talking."

Awai glared back, "Spying, Echizen? Doesn't seem to be something you do."

He smirked, "Is it really considered spying when nothing happens?" _**Yeah show him what we're made of!**__ You should shut up._

Awai rolled his eyes, "Are you jealous?"

"Even if Ryuzaki did like you, which she obviously doesn't, I don't think I would. There would be nothing for me to be jealous about." He smirked before grabbing Sakuno by the wrist. "C'mon Ryuzaki we should go."

"Ry-Ryoma-kun…?" she was still shocked about what had happened. She glanced nervously at Awai and noticed the sad look in his eyes after she turned around. Sakuno gulped and let herself be led by Ryoma giving the ground her eyes' full attention.

Ryoma tried to remain as stoic as usual as he continued to walk with Sakuno's hand in his. "He tried to kiss you," He started.

Sakuno blushed and kept her eyes down, "Yes."

"You didn't let him."

"No," She replied again.

Ryoma smirked at that fact but kept his eyes away from her form. "So Inui-sempai was right?" This time he glanced at her and saw her nod. "Well I guess I'll see you later," Ryoma said letting go of her wrist and walking back toward the entrance of the school.

"Eh?!" Sakuno exclaimed watching him leave. "D-Demo, Tomoka-chan, d-didn't she…" she blushed trailing off.

His eyes widened slightly as he realized he messed up and blushed slightly too but kept his back to her. "It seemed as if you needed help. I'm sorry if that was intrusive on my part. Ja na Ryuuzaki." He smirked resuming his walk.

Sakuno stared after still dumb-founded before smiling widely. "A-Arigatou Ryoma-kun!!"

He rose a hand and waved as if to say it wasn't a problem. _**I told you we like her.**__ So you were right once. Don't get arrogant. __**Mada mada dane.**_ Ryoma chuckled slightly to himself as he was for once happy to have lost. Because he didn't just loose pathetically, he lost with his dignity because he lost to Sakuno in something she had more control than he ever could.

Sakuno smiled lightly when his form disappeared and she leaned against the near by wall. "Arigatou, Ryoma-kun." She whispered again to herself. Maybe she did have a chance with the handsome prodigy.

**Moody1656: I know it's disappointing and short. But really the only reason I didn't include it with the first half was because I was blocked big time. I really appreciated all of your great reviews guys! And I'm really glad most of you gave me feed back on the popcorn thing, and no I still haven't had the chance to do it myself. My mom is always kinda uptight or the movie is too awesome for me to do it.**

**I was thinking that maybe if you guys liked it enough and wanted me to I'll make a sequel. But unlike this one it might be three to five chapters long and I'll try my best to update when I can get rid of writer's block. Tell me in your reviews. And thank you again!**


End file.
